


OC Oneshots that i only update every 69, 420, 666 years

by orphan_account



Category: OC Universe
Genre: Anal, Basketball, M/M, Oral, Original Characters - Freeform, Smut, absolute hot garbage, fucking just kill me at this point, like a lot of smut, probably terrible don’t read it if you can help it, semi-omni perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: shit. uhhhhh it’s probably all gay as hell, will update the tags when needed?? yeah thats good yeah i’ll go with that





	OC Oneshots that i only update every 69, 420, 666 years

“Have you ever fucked a guy?” Chi asked casually.   
Matt looked startled, peering over to his friend over his sports magazine.  
“No, why?”  
“Do you want to? I mean, like, just to try it?”  
“Maybe, I guess?” Matt blinked slowly, his normally light green eyes shifting to a darker shade.  
Chi spit his gum out the window next to him, pushing himself off the wooden floor of their treehouse into a lazy standing position.  
“Want to, try it? With, uh, me?” his freckly face darkened red, a sharp contrast to his pale blonde hair, almost white in the sunset’s light outside.  
Matt’s face turned up as he dropped the magazine to the floor, craning his neck to see the taller standing male.  
“Sure. For s-scientific purposes. To uh, see what it’s like.” he smiled lightly, the green in his eyes almost disappearing in the dark that filled them.  
“Okay, Matthew,” Chi smirked, a teasing tone interweaving his words. “Then we’ll do that. Take off your shirt.”  
“What, no ‘call me Daddy or I’ll fucking beat your ass’? Weird.” Matt ran his fingers through his dark blue dyed hair, pupils dilating a little as he stood to comply. Chi had inched closer, almost close enough to grab him and-  
Wait, no. This was, um, experimental! There wasn’t any kissing needed, unless he wanted to of course-  
The blonde had stepped even closer, forcing Matt into a corner. He had already pulled his tshirt over his head, messing up his blue hair even further than it already was.  
“U-uh, w-what-“ Matt began.  
The other pinned his arms to the wall, the tip of his nose resting against Matt’s and the rest of his body doing the same.   
Chi slid his hands from Matt’s wrists around the back of his neck, and he pressed his lips on the other’s. Their mouths both slipped open and Chi tasted like strawberries. Their tongues brushed as Chi took control again, and Matt shuddered.  
Chi smiled against him. He pulled away a little, observing with interest how Matt’s bared chest heaved and his normal jeans were tented tightly at the crotch.  
“Now that you’re getting all hot about it,” Chi half whispered, “Let’s do something about that, shall we?” he gestured gently towards Matt’s jeans.  
Matt felt his face grow hot. He stuck his tongue out a bit between his now wet lips, his eyes narrowing, which were a surprisingly sensual image to behold, in Chi’s eyes.  
The blonde reached down, fiddling with the clasp on Matt’s jeans for only a moment before Matt’s pants fell to his feet and the cold air hit his erect cock.  
Matt let out a small gasp.   
“I’m going to suck your dick,” Chi kneeled quickly, eager to please him.  
“Oh, please,” Matt spoke breathily already.  
Chi tentatively stuck out his tongue, brushing it over the head.  
Matt inhaled sharply, obviously he didn’t get a lot of this.  
Chi repeated this action. He really liked the sounds Matt made, they made him feel really good inside, like he was doing well.  
After three times, he opened his mouth and took the tip into the heat of his mouth, swirling around it, savoring the sound of gentle moans when he got it exactly right.  
He got bolder, bringing his head closer to Matt’s stomach. The basketball player’s muscles were toned, but not grossly so.  
He was almost collapsing into the corner, feeling his knees weaken and shake as his best friend’s mouth work around his cock expertly, a tightening in his lower stomach feeling more and more obvious the more Chi sucked him.  
“Ch-Chi, p-please, I-I can’t- nhan- please, fuck me, I can’t-“  
Chi pulled off his dick with a light popping sound.  
“Okay, just let me prepare you. Please, could you get on your hands and knees?” Chi asked politely, not wanting to continue without his friend’s complete consent. “It- it also might hurt.”  
“Please, I will, just- please.” Matt begged. He had already moved forward, out of the corner, leaving his jeans in a heap so Chi could have more room.  
“Then suck.” Chi offered him three fingers, Matt eagerly taking them into his mouth.  
His tongue pressed against Chi’s fingers, and when Chi pulled his fingers out of the other’s mouth, his cheeks and lips were red, and Chi’s fingers sufficiently covered with saliva.  
Matt dropped to his hands and knees, Chi getting behind him.   
“Spread a little, please,” Chi asked, his voice quavering with a sort of melodic arousal.  
Matt obliged, shifting his knees farther outward.  
Chi pressed the tip of his pointer finger to Matt’s entrance, Matt releasing a squeak that sounded like it belonged to someone much smaller than him.  
Chi smiled, and pushed his finger in less than the first knuckle.   
The other’s spine curved down, a small action that got Chi even harder than he already was.  
“Is this okay?” Chi asked, hesitant.  
“Y-yes, please keep going,” Matt’s voice was higher than normal, and even though Chi couldn’t see his face, he knew his eyes were almost black with the emotion coursing through him.  
The taller male pushed his finger past the next ring of muscle, this time pushing in then pulling out slightly. Matt’s whole body shook visibly for a moment.  
“Ready for the next one?”  
“Yes, please. Do, please. I- f-fuck-“  
Chi’s middle finger pushed inside him, rougher than the first.  
“Oh, oh god. D- please do that again.” Matt could barely form the sentence, his cock quivering beneath him. He was filled with the most pleasurable sensation, a slight burning inside but so, so good.  
Chi slowly pushed his two fingers in and out, a taunting rhythm made just to make Matt’s legs shake.  
“Please, Chi. I-I n-need it- ah-“  
Chi’s third and final spit-lubed finger entered him, stretching him until he thought he would break.  
“F-fast. Please.” Matt yelped, a neediness entering his voice that the other had never heard before, and quite liked.  
“Your wish is my command,” the cool blonde thought, his cock so hard he thought his poor jeans might burst.  
He thrust his fingers in, drawing a deep moan from the other, a shaking mess, his cock leaking precum.  
He pushed his fingers in and out for a moment, before pulling out completely, leaving Matt to whine at the loss.  
He stripped off his black jeans and plain tshirt, leaving him as naked as his partner.   
“Please, Chi. I’m ready, please fuck me!” he practically was on the brink of tears.  
“Okay. I’m going to fuck you. Please, please tell me when to stop. Okay?”  
“Okay,” the smaller breathed.  
Slowly, gently, Chi pushed into the other.  
Matt cried out, digging his nails into nothing. The wood floor was ungraspable, he had nothing to hold onto.  
“Oh, oh please, oh fuck, oh it’s so good, please,” his spine dipped, he pressed his palms to the ground.  
Chi thrust once, slowly. He bit his lip, hard, inhaling deeply.  
His hands had taken residence upon Matt’s sharp hipbones, his nails pressing into his back.  
“Fuck,” he hissed. Matt was so, so tight, even after that prepping. He thrust once more, and again, savoring the movements Matt made, the sounds he emitted.  
He kept pushing himself in, out. Matt’s cries became louder as soon as Chi pushed in for the fourth time, and then, Matt’s cum was on his stomach and the floor.  
He thrust slow at first, biting his bottom lip and using all his willpower not to grab Matt’s spiked hair and fuck him senseless. Then Matt cried out, “Faster, p-please-“ and he just had to. Their hips rocked in sync, hitting the bundle of nerves inside.  
“Oh, oh god.” Warmth pooled in his stomach. “M-Matt-“ and then they both had their own cum covering their stomachs and chests, Chi’s load so large it had splattered outside him.  
Matt collapsed onto his stomach, shaking in a post-climax high.  
“Oh, god, Matt,” Chi whispered after a moment.  
“Chi, that was so good, that- oh my god I- I-“  
“Shh, it’s okay. You did amazing, that- that was so good, Matt,”  
“L-let’s do that again. I-I- th-“ he released a shaky breath.  
“Sometime. Now I g- I have to get home. I-I- let’s do this again? Same time next week? I-if you want to.”   
The blonde scooped up his clothing and hurried to dress.  
“Mmh? Chi? Don’t leave...” Matt mumbled from the floor.  
“Shh. It’s okay. I- I have to leave, but I-“  
“Love you, so much dude...” Matt interrupted him gently.  
Chi sighed.   
“Love you too.” he relented. “Put your clothes on.”  
“Mkay.”  
“Bye, Matt.”  
“Bye, Chi.”


End file.
